The prior art includes clinical demonstration models of the human female pelvic region. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,132,226 and 3,921,311. The aforementioned prior art does not provide a teaching tool for learning to detect different stages of preterm labor by manual, non-visual inspection of the cervix.
Cervical changes associated with preterm labor are often very subtle and thus difficult to detect without sufficient practice in evaluating these changes through manual, non-visual inspection. The consequences of insufficient training are that preterm labor may not be treated soon enough to prevent preterm birth. Properly trained personnel can detect these changes early in the onset of preterm labor, whereby proper medical treatment can be initiated to prevent preterm birth.
This invention allows doctors and nurses to educate themselves about the subtle cervical changes associated with preterm labor. Because of the location of the cervix, such cervical changes cannot normally be seen and must be detected by manually feeling the cervix. Due to the subtle nature of the cervical changes, detection skills cannot be effectively taught through the use of pictures. Proper training requires the development of manual skills, which requires repeated practice. The inventor has found that the obvious restraints on the practicality of practicing on live patients inhibits effective training. The present invention provides a cervical exam training tool which overcomes the problems associated with prior teaching methods.
The present invention also allows doctors and nurses to educate their patients about the cervical changes that may occur prior to and during preterm labor through the visualization of the cervical models used in the invention.
Another shortcoming of the prior art is that prior art physiological or anatomical models generally include only a single model of the cervix. A multiplicity of models is needed, however, to simulate the cervical changes associated with preterm labor.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved cervical exam teaching tool.